Scissorsroid: Rin vs Neru
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: Kagamine Rin felt like her master, Kagamine Len, was being taken away from her by his newest creation, Akita Neru. Rin couldn't handle it any longer, and she thinks about how she could get her master back so that he is hers and hers alone. Based off of Scissorsroid originally by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka!


**Title:** Scissorsroid: Rin vs Neru  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Horror/Tragedy  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Akita Neru  
**Summary:** _Kagamine Rin felt like her master, Kagamine Len, was being taken away from her by his newest creation, Akita Neru. Rin couldn't handle it any longer, and she thinks about how she could get her master back so that he is hers and hers alone. Based off of Scissorsroid originally by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka!_

* * *

Rin Kagamine could not tolerate it anymore.

Her Master, Len Kagamine, was being taken away from her by his latest creation and her own sister, Neru Akita.

"Hey Master, I- oh..." Rin appeared through the doorway of the studio to ask her Master a question about the song Kokoro that she had to sing but she found him talking and laughing with Neru in the other part of the room where they would record their songs. They obviously didn't notice she walked in since they continued to laugh.

"_No...How can she do this to me. I thought she was my sister..._" she thought to herself as she watched the two of them laugh. Tears of jealousy made it to the blonde's eyes but she blinked to stop them from escaping and roll down her rosy cheeks.

Memories started flooding back into Rin's mind from the time Neru was created.

_"Hey, Rin! Come in here for a second! I want you to meet your new sister!" Len called to Rin from the other room._

_"Okay! Be right there!" Rin replied back. "Teehee, I guess Master knew I always wanted a sister!" she thought to herself and smiled. Rin bounced into the room happy as ever and saw the girl standing next to her Master._

_Rin guessed that the girl was Neru. She was a bit shorter than her Master and had long blonde hair put into one pony tail on the side of her head. Neru wore a gray shirt and a yellow tie with a matching gray skirt with shorts underneath. Her long boots and arm sleeves were also gray with a little bit of yellow. Her eyes were a bright yellow and her skin wasn't as pale as Rin's. She also had a bit more of a bigger chest than Rin._

_"Rin, this is your new sister, Neru Akita." Len smiled at Rin._

_"H-Hello." Rin stuttered as she walked up to the girl._

_"Hiya! Oh my gosh, you're so pretty! I like your big, bouncy bow~" Neru squealed and gave Rin a big hug._

_"Th-Thanks...You're...choking me...C-Can't breathe..." Rin gasped for air and Neru let go right away._

_"Teehee, sorry!" Neru laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Will you teach me to sing?" she asked, looking up at Rin._

_"Of course! You're my sister, aren't you!" Rin smiled back at the shorter blonde and was tackled by another hug._

_"Thank you so much! I want to grow up to be just like you, sister!" Neru squealed once more, hugging Rin tighter than ever._

_"Y-You're choking...me again...s-sister!" Rin gasped for air once again._

_"Oops!" Neru giggled and let Rin go._

_"I can tell things are going to be alright around here." Len smiled as he watched the two sisters._

That's how it started, but then things changed between the two sisters. Whenever Rin and Neru would sing a song together, Neru would mess up and have her Master comfort her and help her sing it right.

This angered Rin.

She knew Neru would mess up on purpose.

It was all an act so she can steal her Master away from her...

Rin watched Neru and her Master laugh and her hands tightened into a fist and her nails pinched her skin.

"_Is Master getting sick of me..? Did he create Neru to replace me..? No, that's not true! Is it..?_"

As these questions raced through Rin's head, she gripped her head and moved her back against the wall. She didn't want to believe any of it. Rin loved her Master dearly and didn't want him to be taken away from her by her own sister.

"_If Master likes Neru more than me, he'll probably uninstall me! That can't happen!_" she screamed in her mind. The tears slipped from her eyes without her even realizing and rolled down her cheeks. Rin gripped on her hair tightly as if she was going insane.

Then, she spotted something sharp on the table beside her. It was a yellow pair of scissors resting on the table. An uncharacteristic smirk started to appear on the blonde's face as she thought of an idea. Rin walked over to the table and picked up the scissors, staring at the blade as the tears continued to slide down her face.

"_If I have to share my Master, I would rather have __**no sisters**_"

With this thought in mind, she touched the tip of the scissors with her finger to see how sharp it was. The scissors cut the tip of her finger and she watched as her blood slipped from her finger and rolled down the blade of the scissors. Rin grinned with satisfaction as the blood rolled down the scissors and reached her hand.

"_Perfect..._"

Rin left the studio room and went into the kitchen and washed her hands before her Master spotted her. She turned the water on cold and rinsed the blood away from her hands and the scissors. Since the cut on her finger was obvious, she went into the medical drawer and got a small band-aid and wrapped it around her finger.

Then, she grabbed the scissors again and walked out of the kitchen. She passed her Master in the hallway. When Len looked at her, he thought she was okay since he just saw the back of her head. Although, he didn't notice she was still crying and had a mischievious grin across her face.

"_Goodbye, Neru... It's all your fault... I hate you so much..._"

As the blonde walked down the hall, more memories flashed into her mind. She remembered how Neru would always mess up on purpose and her eyes would start to get teary, making her face even cuter just to hear her Master's kind words for comfort. She even remembered when Neru shot a glance at Rin with her eyes hinting the message "Master is mine..." making jealousy rise in Rin.

Rin tried to explain to her Master that Neru was trying to ruin what they had but he simply said that she was just imagining things and that Neru was part of this Vocaloid Family.

"_No! I will not allow it! Neru will be part of this Vocaloid Family no more! She can't have Master! __**He's mine!**_" Rin screamed in her mind at the memory that was haunting her. She gripped onto the scissors tighter as she knew what had to be done.

Rin quietly walked into Neru's room. She spotted the girl sleeping peacefully, charging up her batteries for tomorrow's practice. "_She's probably charging up her batteries to also steal my Master away..._" Rin thought bitterly to herself. She found the main cord that was connected to Neru's headphone while she charged.

She gingerly picked up the cord and opened the scissors. All she had to do was insert the scissors in the right place and snip. Just one little snip from the sharp blade of the scissors. Just _one... little... snip..._ and she would be free. She would have her Master back once more. Rin took a deep breath as she held the scissors in place, although... her hands wouldn't budge.

She couldn't do it...

"_Why... Why can't I do it?! It's just one little snip!_" she screamed in her mind, closing her eyes tightly and gritting her teeth with anger.

Once again, memories of her and Neru played into the blonde's mind. Although, these memories were happy and fun ones. The wonderful memories she shared with her younger sister. From the time Neru was first created to times they had fun singing songs together. All the times Neru gave Rin tight hugs with compliments of how she wanted to be just like her.

Rin felt tears make way to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was just about to do. "_What am I doing...this is my own sister..._" Rin thought to herself as she cried. She couldn't believe she loved her Master so much that she had almost went insane and went so far as to trying to murder her one and only sister she loved dearly.

Then, a soft sound was heard from the sleeping Vocaloid as she was now beginning to wake up. Rin let go of the cord and dropped the scissors without realizing. Neru looked up and saw Rin standing before her. She blinked a few times and smiled beautifully at her older sister.

"Rin! It's been a while you've come to my room! I'm so glad to see you!" Neru said happily.

"I-I...um..." Rin stuttered, trying to think of an explanation.

"Are you hear to teach me another song today?" Neru giggled, sitting up on her bed.

Rin opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. How could she respond to her sweet and loving sister when she was about to murder her with her own hands and a yellow pair of scissors?

"I really do appreciate you being my older sister, Rin!" Neru chirpped, smiling sweetly.

"R-Really?" Rin stuttered. She couldn't believe she was going to harm such an innocent girl, her own sister.

"Of course!" Neru nodded. "You're so adorable and your singing voice is amazing! I want to be a wonderful singer, just like you dear sister!" she smiled beautifully at the older sister.

Those compliments brought tears to Rin's eyes. Tears of shame and sadness. "_How... How was I about to be so close into killing someone like her... She doesn't deserve it..._" Before Rin could fall to her knees and cry hysterically, she didn't notice that the younger sister smirked as she watched her cry.

"**Just kidding...**"

With that, Rin felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side. Her eyes widened as she noticed Neru had stabbed her in her side with a sharp knife with a wide grin on her face. Blood began to escape from her bottom lip as her legs gave out and she landed on her knees. Rin tried to press onto the wound, hoping it would stop the pain, but it did the exact opposite. More blood was lost and the pain grew worse.

"Your duty is over, Rin Kagamine."

Rin fell to the ground as her life was being sucked out of her. Blood was spilling from her side and mouth as she watched Neru brush her hair to the side and hold up the knife covered with her own blood.

"Wh-Why...?" Rin breathed out as she watched the grin grow on Neru's face. Before she could hear Neru's response, her eyes closed and let out a sigh before she passed.

"Because I love him so much and you're getting in the way. Now, he is _my master_"

* * *

_**I also write this story a while ago on DeviantART and felt like uploading it on here! Like I said in the summary, this was based off of Scissorsroid which was originally done with Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka, so I can't take full credit for the idea since all I did was change the characters. Well, I hope you guys liked it~! :3**_


End file.
